Sorpresiva demostración
by Mary Anne Rose
Summary: Después del último encuentro con Grell, Ciel tiene una importante pregunta que hacerle a Sebastián. Y éste, como buen mayordomo, está en total disposición de aclarar la duda de su joven amo.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Ni tampoco sus personajes.

**Notas de Autora: **notas al final del fic, porque no quiero arruinarles la lectura hablando con antelación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sorpresiva demostración**

**Capítulo Único**

Agitando los dedos contra el escritorio, el joven conde mantenía una postura expectante. Sentado contra el gran asiento de cuero oscuro, guardaba silencio mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la oficina, esperando que ésta se abriera en cualquier momento. Un minuto había transcurrido desde que llamó a su mayordomo a través de la campanilla. Por primera vez, Sebastián parecía estarse tomando su tiempo para llegar a atenderlo.

Sin embargo, más allá de molestia, sentía curiosidad. Después de su último encuentro con el shinigami carmesí, una pregunta lo había asaltado. Y aunque durante algunos días la había mantenido alejada en un rincón de su mente, esa tarde, mientras miraba los aburridos estados financieros de la compañía, recordó su duda. La curiosidad entonces lo había golpeado fuertemente, hasta el punto que, no soportando ya el desconocimiento, se vio obligado a distraer por unos momentos a Sebastián de sus deberes. A esta hora el demonio seguramente estaría preparando el té de la tarde.

Su demoniaco mayordomo le había advertido en varias ocasiones acerca de mantener oídos sordos sobre cualquier cosa que Grell dijera. Siendo que el noventa porciento de lo que el shinigami decía eran historias casi pornográficas, su mayordomo temía por su salud mental.

Empero, esta vez no fue lo dicho por Grell lo que causó su curiosidad, sino las palabras de Sebastián.

Varios toques a la puerta se escucharon. En pocos momentos, dicha puerta se abrió revelando al perfecto mayordomo.

— ¿Me ha llamado, joven amo? — Mirando fijamente los ojos bermellones de Sebastián, asintió, manteniendo un serio semblante.

Y tan pronto el mayordomo cerró tras de sí la puerta y se acercó al escritorio, habló.

— Tengo una pregunta. Y quiero que seas sincero al responderla — Por unos momentos pudo jurar ver el ceño fruncido en su mayordomo, pero pronto el neutral semblante volvió a mostrarse.

— Por supuesto — Al escuchar la afirmación, y no notar rastro de burla en los ojos del otro, abandonó su posición contra la silla, recostando sus codos sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Es verdad que puedes hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza utilizando solo la lengua? — La pregunta fue dicha con rapidez, y con la firmeza que solo podría adquirir la voz del conde.

Sebastián, por su parte, abrió los ojos en impresión. Ciertamente Ciel lograba siempre sorprenderlo de alguna manera. Pero jamás imaginó recibir tal interrogante de parte del joven. Su lado demoniaco, claramente, pedía un par de carcajadas, pues claramente Ciel no tenía idea de a qué se había referido cuando afirmó tener esa _habilidad. _Pero el mayordomo en él lo obligó a permanecer impasible. No que eso le impidiera tener un poco de diversión a costa de la inocente pregunta de su amo.

— Yo no miento — afirmó finalmente, sus rojizos ojos brillando ante la seriedad que adquirió el semblante del menor.

— Demuéstralo — Y fue imposible no sonreír ante tal orden.

— Lamento decir que no estamos en temporada de cerezas, joven amo. Pero si gusta puedo darle… otro tipo de demostración — Sin notar lo que se escondía realmente detrás de la diabólica sonrisa, pues aquella mueca ya era más que común en el rostro de su mayordomo, Ciel aceptó fácilmente la propuesta, imaginando que quizás Sebastián utilizaría otro tipo de fruta para aclarar su duda.

— Hazlo —

— ¿Es una orden? — El menor apretó los puños ante la insistencia del mayordomo, quitándose poco después y de un solo jalón el parche negro que cubría su ojo derecho, el cual brilló con el símbolo del contrato.

— Sí, Sebastián. Es una orden. Demuéstralo — Aún con aquella infernal sonrisa en su rostro, el demonio se inclinó, colocando su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

— Sí, mi Lord — Luego de la inclinación el mayordomo caminó hasta llegar tras el escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia la silla donde Ciel se encontraba, quien miraba sus acciones con el ceño fruncido al no entender qué rayos hacía su mayordomo.

De pronto las manos con blancos guantes del sirviente tomaron con fuerza los apoyabrazos de la silla, volteándola con poco esfuerzo y a Ciel con ella. Los ojos azules del menor, de pronto frente a él, mostraban confusión y molestia.

— ¡Sebastián, qué…! — Pero la queja murió estrepitosamente cuando Sebastián, en solo segundos, borró la distancia entre él y su amo, atrapando los labios del menor con los suyos.

Ciel, abriendo completamente sus ojos con total sorpresa e incredulidad, inmediatamente colocó las manos sobre el pecho del mayordomo, intentando alejarlo. Los labios de su sirviente, firmes y demandantes, lo apercibieron brutalmente de la realidad.

Sebastián lo estaba besando.

Negándose a corresponder tan prohibida caricia, se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando aún quitarse a su mayordomo de encima, lo cual se mostraba como una imposible tarea.

En ese momento, los dientes de Sebastián mordiendo su labio inferior lo obligaron a exclamar entre el beso, situación que fue aprovechada por el demoniaco ser. La sorpresa de Ciel creció a descomunales niveles al sentir la lengua del demonio acariciar con fervor su boca.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que cerró los ojos en un intento por escapar de la situación, se encontró de pronto soltando el uniforme del mayordomo, cuya chaqueta tenía fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos. Fue imposible entonces ignorar las corrientes de adrenalina y emoción que surcaban por cada uno de sus nervios, inundando su nublaba mente.

Y cuando su lengua se encontró con la del mayordomo, sucumbió completamente, correspondiendo el beso de animada forma, mientras elevaba las manos hasta el cabello de Sebastián, tomando entre sus dedos los negros mechones.

Fue imposible evitar el corto y bajo gemido que escapó de su garganta ante las expertas caricias que la lengua de Sebastián le daba, y el calor que por todo su cuerpo comenzó a esparcirse, haciendo que sus venas se sintieran arder en llamas. Sin experiencia, torpemente intentaba participar, batallando sin oportunidad con la vigorosa lengua del pelinegro; cayendo rendido sumisamente entre los brazos del demonio.

Una última caricia fue dada a su labio inferior, que se encontraba ahora ligeramente lastimado, antes de que finalmente Sebastián se separara, sonriendo abiertamente al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado del menor y escuchar su agitada respiración.

Acercándose entonces a la oreja derecha del menor, habló quedamente.

— Le aseguro, joven amo, que eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua. Si me permite puedo darle una demostración más extensa, ¿quizás cuando caiga la noche, en su habitación? —

El susurro hizo que Ciel abriera los ojos de golpe, regresando a la realidad de forma violenta. Encontrando sus ojos con los burlescos del mayordomo, exclamó fuertemente.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Ve a hacer el té, o lo que sea que tengas que hacer! ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a entrar aquí! — Sus órdenes lograron que Sebastián finalmente estableciera prudente distancia, aunque tales palabras no borraron aquella maldita sonrisa de su rostro.

Inclinándose, el mayordomo habló.

— Con su permiso — Ciel, al escuchar los pasos de su sirviente alejándose, se puso en pie, volviéndose hacia la ventana que se encontraba tras el escritorio.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar, supo que se encontraba solo.

Tratando de calmar su sonrojo y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, miró hacia el espacioso jardín, no pudiendo sin embargo quitarse de la mente aquello que acababa de acontecer.

No supo cómo sentirse en ese momento. Humillado al haber nuevamente caído en los juegos de su mayordomo, o perturbado por el hecho de que de pronto no podía esperar a que cayera la noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_N/A: Por supuesto, esto fue basado en el episodio 12 del anime. Como la mayoría sabrá, dicen que las personas que pueden hacer un nudo con un tallo de cereza son las mejores besando. Así que yo tuve una reacción similar a la de Grell cuando Sebastián dijo semejante cosa (me baso en el doblaje en inglés). Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribí sintiéndome bastante mal (he estado delicada de salud en estos días), pero lo terminé sin desmayarme, lo cual es bueno xD_

_También anuncio que estoy a solo pasos de terminar el nuevo capítulo de Rey de Corazones, por lo que espero subirlo el lunes; a más tardar el martes. Depende de si mi salud no me juega otra mala pasada :s_

_Les agradecería si pudieran dejarme su opinión respecto a este one-shot. Los comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos :) _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
